Changes
by Bella Storm
Summary: Lily and her best friend, Mona, are in there 6th year at Hogwarts. Much to there annoyance cocky Sirius and James are also in there year. Mona can't stand Sirius who is desperate to get to know this icy maiden but is she after someone else? Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Hogwarts Express**

Lily Potter was entering her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. It was time to go onto the school train that would take them to the school. Waving goodbye to her mother and father, her sister was trying to ignore her and eyeing a wizard who was bandaged up heavily.

As the School train descended the platform Lily went in search of her friends. Lily passed Slytherins that hissed at her, Ravenclaws that were frantically searching pockets and, much to her disgust, James Potter's carriage.

"Evans! Hey Evans!" James shouted after her.

"What?" Lily snarled

"Come sit with us!" James looked hopeful, a smile spread across her face.

"Sorry I said I would meet Mona." Lily lied, Sirius suddenly looked up. Sirius was a handsome wizard and the best friend of James Potter, Sirius was very interested in Mona. Mona was a metamorphmugus and very very pretty.

"Do you need help looking?" Sirius asked his eyes twinkling.

"No, I think I can find my friends by myself thank you." She said coldly.

"Bye Evans!" James said.

Lily ignored him and carried on looking, he came across a couple of Slytherin girls, relatives of Sirius Black.

"Oh! Cissy look who it is!" Bellatrix Black snarled looking hungrily at Lily.

"You needn't look Bella, the stench coming off her is merely enough." Narcissa Black smirked.

Lily carried on looking finally finding her group of friends: Mona; Katie and Theresa.

"LILY!" Katie ran over hugged Lily. Katie came from Newcastle and had a strong Geordie accent. Katie though very pretty was degraded because of her loudness. Theresa moved her bags so Lily could sit down, Theresa was a black girl that had her hair in curls, her curvy figure sent the boys wild and had recently ended her long term relationship with Sirius Black. Mona sat alone, today her new look was based on strong gothic. Her hair was a long black curtain, her eyes were outlined with black and her skin was so pale she looked ill.

"Loving the new look Mona." Lily smiled. Mona smiled back and revealed perfectly straight white teeth.

"By the way, Black has been looking for you." Monas smile faltered as she glanced at Theresa, who was now powdering her nose. Katie let out a noise of longing. Theresa made a tutting noise and shut her mirror.

"I honestly don't see the appeal to him." Theresa frowned.

"Oh, you definitely don't see the appeal do you? How long did you date him? A year was it?" Mona giggled.

Lily laughed and started to play exploding snap with Katie. They were interrupted by Katie's shrieks as James walked past, which only meant one thing!

"Aye Aye Sexy!"

"Katie!" Mona shrieked with laughter as Sirius peered round.

"Someone call me?" he grinned. Katie flushed bright red as Sirius placed himself next to Katie and Mona( Much to Monas disgust) the rest of the group of boys entered there carriage and Katie was almost wetting her self with excitement as Sirius leaned over to speak to James who had sat next to Lily.

"Moony said something about the prefects meeting." Sirius grinned.

"The prefects meeting, oh yes I remember now!" James laughed.

"OH NO I FORGOT!" Mona shrieked, her hair leaving the smell of passion flowers as she raced outside. Sirius' smile faltered as Mona exited.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to pull her." Theresa snarled from behind her _Witch Weekly_ magazine.

"Ah, Theresa, looking as lovely as usual I see," Sirius spat. Katie looked between the two and decided to make conversation with the silent Peter. James shifted towards Lily, who got up and took Monas empty seat next to the window.

"Ah Evans why you gotta be like that?" James asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Ah Potter why you gotta act like a prat?" Lily snarled, Sirus chortled and spoke to a tomato red Katie.

"We'd better change into our robes." Theresa stated.

"Cool," Sirius said.

"Meaning you should leave."

"What if we don't want to leave?"

"Then I'll make you leave."

"Like to see you try,"

"Okay, you watching? _Firnius Fredelias_!"(Made up!)

Sirius face immediately started sprouting fungus.

"You –"

"We'll just be leaving now." James cut across Sirius insult.

Lily stifled her laughter as Mona walked in with Remus in tow, the look of shock and amusement made Sirius turn red. Sirius turned to look at Theresa and made a rude gesture with his fingers as he exited with the rest of the Marauders as the liked to call themselves.

"Let me guess, Sirius annoyed you Theresa?" Remus laughed as he waved goodbye.

"How did you guess?" Theresa said innocently playing with her long curls.

"You didn't have to go that far!" Katie scowled.

"Oh shut up Katie, you have no idea." Theresa scorned as she applied more make up.

"Why are you being so mean?" Katie asked

"I'm not I am only speaking my mind." Theresa said, in Lily's opinion, Theresa was being slightly unfair, but she wasn't going to admit that right now.

"Lily, come with me to make sure he is ok." Katie whimpered.

"He'll be fine Katie." Mona said for the first time, experimenting with a tattoo on her forearm.

"Urgh no. have a fairy Mona!" Theresa said.

Mona settled on a fairy, gothic obviously. Katie kept scowling at Theresa who showed no sign of caring. Finally Theresa got fed up. "Oh just go with her Lily!" Theresa sighed. Lily flashed a look of meaningless hate towards Theresa as she walked out the carriage.

"Maybe we should use the fireworks!" James said.

"Nah we did that last year." Sirius said as Remus attempted a counter curse on a particularly nasty fungus. Lily rapped on the door, the marauders turned to look round at the guests.

"Lily!" James said a look of excitement on his face.

"We just came to see Sirius." Lily said.

James shot Sirius a jealous glare. Katie walked in the carriage and rushed to Sirius. Lily sat down opposite James.

"Lily. Can I have a word?" Sirius asked Lily. James looked horrified as Sirius got up and lent Lily his arm.

"Err- Ok." Lily said confusion spreading across her face, but she took Sirius arm. Katie let out a silent howl of tears. They walked out the carriage, Lily couldn't help but look smug as the girls all shot daggers at them. Sirius laughed when he looked at Lily, who went an astounding shade of red as she realised he had looked at her.

"Lily, I know how much you hate James-"

"To right!" Lily said looking into Sirius' grey eyes, she had to look up as she was quite short and Sirius tall.

"But he really does like you." Sirius said

"Oh yes he really likes me that's why he asked out Katie."

"He asked out Katie so that he had a reason to be with you."

"Yeah. And if I said yes. Which I wont. He would have found a new girlfriend by the end of the week."

"Don't bet on it, just remember he has had crushes, but not as big as he has on you." Sirius said his hair flopped into his eyes. A Ravenclaw girl sighed. Lily bit her lip, staring at nothing in particular. Finally Sirius broke the silence. "You had better get your trunk."

"Yeah, see you later!" Lily said walking away, Sirius grabbed her arm.  
"Remember what I said." He smiled and cheekily winked at her as he turned away.

"I will." Lily said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Welcome Feast **

As the girls jumped out the carriage and made there way out of the hustle and bustle, the Marauders approached them. Theresa made a sound like 'tchah' as Sirius swaggered over to Mona.

"Not jealous are we my sweet?" Sirius snarled at Theresa.

"Jealous of what?" Theresa hissed.

"Mona, we have to help the first years." Remus cut across.

"Oh yeah!" Mona said freeing herself of Sirius' chatter. Lily giggled as Sirius winked and waved at a few of the girls. Katie stood behind Lily, looking thoroughly annoyed at a particular seventh year that was blowing kisses at him.

"I think we should get a carriage now." Theresa said folding her arms across her chest.

"We'll get one with you." James said immediately standing next to Lily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of mudbloods; a few blood traitors and ah yes. Theresa." A greasy haired, hooked nosed Slytherin pushed through.

"Meaning what exactly Snape?" Sirius said standing in front of Theresa, who looked shock at the protection.

"Meaning, Theresa, where to start? She's a mudblood and she is also a bit of a cheap slut, is she not?"

Theresa looked taken aback. Sirius however, looked absolutely terrifying. He did not waste time reaching for his wand but immediately started to attack Snape. Pinning him against a wall nearby he spat at him: "If you ever, _ever _say that again about any of my friends, you will be sorry, not that you will be alive to feel sorry for your self."

"Fighting again Sirius? That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and another fifty just because you betrayed our family." Bellatrix Black came into view. "Come Severus we don't want to mingle with these people any longer."

Sirius spat at there feet as they walked away. James laughed his head off as Theresa imitated Bellatrix:

"Come here lil' Snapey, come on good boy! Don't talk to those bad people!" She crooned at Lily.

"Urgh! I don't wanna be you lil' Snapey!" Lily laughed.

James used her good mood as an advantage and put his arm around her. Sirius gave a warning look at Lily as she went to throw him off. She did not follow through and James looked positively ecstatic. Sirius smiled at her which Lily only reluctantly returned. James steered her towards an empty carriage and the rest all joined them. It was quite cramped. On one side sat: Remus, Katie, Sirius and Mona. On the other sat: Lily, James, Theresa and Peter.

"Its so good to get back at Hogwarts." Lily said.

"It's even better with you at my side, Lily." James said. Theresa rolled her eyes at his cheesy line. Lily however looked quite embarrassed. Mona broke the silence." Please stop smiling everyone, your making me cheerful." Sirius found this highly amusing and immediately started to laugh. Mona grinned. Katie scorned and then they were there.

People filed into the Great Hall, the eight of them split up as everyone pushed to get to the feast first. The Staff table looked splendid with the gold table cloth. The Gryffindors sat down all content or in hysterics, the usual gossip stopped as Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School everyone. I will only keep you a little while. The Caretaker has said that he wants Blubbering Boomerangs to be forbidden in the halls, you are however aloud them in the Common Room. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone, unless of course you are committing suicide!" Nervous laughter came from people. Dumbledore sat down and Professor McGonagall entered with her first years. Professor Dumbledore sat down.

After the sorting and Professor Dumbledore finished his speech. Once the pupils had finished there dinner. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday, so lessons didn't start till Monday.

"Evans!" Potter shouted after her as she left the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Lily forced a smile.

"Come walk with us!" James said placing his arm around her waist, Lily grimaced.

"Err - James, unless the Gryffindor Common Room has been moved were walking the wrong way." Lily said as they walked towards the Dungeon.

"We aren't going to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Where are we going?"

"Slytherins!" Sirius whispered.

"Potter, out my way I don't want to go and see the Slytherins." Lily shoved James out the way and marched off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Crumple Horned Snorcack_." Lily said to the Fat Lady.

"Enter!" she replied talking to her friend Violet.

Lily stormed into the Common Room where she found Remus in deep conversation with Mona. "Lily!" She called over; Lily ignored her and went straight to the girls dorms.

Theresa and Katie were already there, they were removing all there make up and talking about the Marauders.

"Hey Lily," They said simultaneously.

"HI" she said bitterly.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Mona said jumping onto Lily's occupied bed.

"Potter." Lily replied underneath her covers.

"He means well." Katie said, her bare face looking peaky without the heavily applied make up.

All the girls were in bed when one more girl entered. "Hey Tash!" They all said from under there beds.

There was a loud crash, followed by groans of pain and laughter. Lily and Mona jumped out there beds and wrenched the door open.

"Potter! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily said slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Bumps and Bruises**

Mona and Lily were eating breakfast together when Katie and Theresa walked over. Heads turned as Theresa went to sit at the table with Mona and Lily. Katie, however, took a detour to the Marauders place, making sure she was noticed; she 'accidentally' hexed Alice O'Leary when she tripped on an uneven slab.

"Sorry, Alice," She said as she got up.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked turning round and helping up Katie. Katie stifled a smile, she had caught her prey. "Oh yes I am fine, thanks for asking, just a few bumps and bruises, nothing serious." And with that she walked over to Lily's table, a satisfied

grin on her face.

"I am so bored!" Mona moaned.

"Metamorph!" Lily said.

"Ok!" Mona screwed up her face; suddenly her black hair turned a bright shade of green, her make up was no longer black, but instead bright shades of pink!

"Nice look for you Peters!" Frank Longbottom called down the table.

"Cheers!" Mona screwed up her face again and then her hair was blonde, her eyes were outlined in the black and her lips were jet black, this look really suited her. So she stuck with it.

"Finished!" Lily said her short auburn hair behind her ears.

"Come on then, to the lake!" Mona stood up, her dramatic black clothes made her waist tiny. The black Basque had tiny sequins on it, her black skirt just came above the ankles, and this was finished with her black boots, knee length. Her hands were covered by lacy gloves. As they walked outside every one stared at her figure. The Marauders turned and Sirius wolf whistled her. James just stared at Lily. Peter's eyes bulged and Remus looked disapprovingly at her.

"Mona!" He said disbelievingly.

"What Remus?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"You're a prefect!" He said as a couple of fourth years walked past.

"Your point being?" She said

"Shut up Remus she looks fit!" Sirius said not taking his eyes off her face.

"She'll attract the wrong type of crowd."

"As if you care." Mona said rudely then she walked off, no one heard what Remus said –

"I do."

"What did you say Moony?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"You were quite rude to Remus earlier." Lily said frowning.

"No I wasn't not really." Mona replied throwing toast at the squid.

"Fine."

"Hey you two!" Theresa was running down her curls racing behind her.

"What!"

"Quidditch!"

"Wow, you run down to say one thing!"

"NO, go to Quidditch pitch!"

"Why?" Mona asked trying to climb the nearest tree. She succeeded and sat on the lowest branch, her pointed toes swinging.

"Because Katie said go to the Quidditch pitch."

"And since when has Katie shown the same excitement about stuff with us?" Lily said following suit with Mona.

"Dunno!" Theresa said and she sat down underneath the tree with her Defence Against The Dark Arts book.

"Oh no! it's the Marauders!" Mona whispered pulling her feet up. Lily did the same.

"Hey Theresa!" Sirius waved, they had been a lot friendlier towards each other since the incident at the platform with Snape.

"Hey Sirius, hey James, Remus and Peter!" Theresa waved back.

"Is Mona around?" Sirius asked.

"She's up a –"

Mona threw a conker on Theresa's head.

"Ouch! She's up there!" Theresa pointed upwards.

The Marauders looked up, grinning at the two girls.

"Hi!" Mona and Lily said weakly. Lily, admitting defeat jumped down narrowly missing Theresa.

"So graceful." James said.

Mona jumped down secondly, only not as gracefully; she landed on top of Remus.

"Oops! Sorry Remus!" Mona laughed hysterically.

"That's fine!" Remus laughed helping up Mona. As he helped her up, Lily could not help but notice them staring into each others eyes a little more then necessary.

"HEY!" Everyone looked around as Katie came running up, her short brown hair in a ponytail.

"Damn!" Theresa said, "I forgot to tell her we weren't coming."

"Anyone wanna play a quick game of Quidditch?" James asked

"Sure!"

"Cool!"

Five minutes later all eight of them were on brooms, there were two teams:

Theresa; Remus; Sirius and Mona. The others: Peter; James; Katie and Lily were playing against them.

The game was a very fun one, Lily's team won by ten points and they all sat under the stars for dinner. "What's the time?" Sirius asked

"twenty to seven." Katie replied.

"WHAT?" James and Remus said in exasperated whispers. "You have to go."

"That's rude James." Lily said smiling at him without realising.

"I'm tired anyway, and I want to send an owl to my mum." Mona yawned.

"Look at the moon!" Theresa said looking at the full moon shining down on the Quidditch pitch.

James, Sirius and Peter were gone. Remus stood up and ran away from them.

"How rude." Mona said, absent-mindly stroking the dog sitting next to her.

"OH MY GOD." Lily said pointing at the deer, "James?"

A snarling was heard, Mona screamed and Katie said.

"I think we are going to get a bit more then a few bumps and bruises."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Night Terrors**

A werewolf was breathing heavily over Lily's head. "Run to the water!" Theresa yelled.

"Werewolves can swim you idiot." Katie whispered in fear. The black dog and the deer were circling the werewolf, the dog snarling and the deer pushing Lily out the way. The werewolf gave a great howl and snarled at Katie. She screamed and hid behind Mona.

"Katie!" Mona said as she looked fearfully up into the werewolf's eyes. They were just like Remus', "No way!" Mona cried, "Remus!" The dog looked round at Mona, it gave a slight nod. Lily squeaked as the deer stood in front of Lily's body as if to mask her from danger.

"I think they have him under control." Mona said, but all too soon. Remus the werewolf howled again and began bounding after the screaming girls. The werewolf was rather fast and had already caught up with them.

Mona tripped as her heel sunk into a rabbit hole. The werewolf snarled again and began to creep towards her. "I'm stuck! Help!" Mona cried, her eyes smudged.

"MONA!" Lily cried holding back.

"No you go!" Mona said not wanting to endanger her friends. The werewolf had his prey. Giving a triumphant howl he went in for the bite.

Lily came round, her surroundings were different, rather then the castle steps there were bed beyond bed. At the end of her bed sat James holding a bouquet of lilies. "How are you feeling?" he asked setting the lilies down next to her bed.

"Groggy." She said leaning on his shoulder.

Katie slept on the bed opposite her, Sirius and Peter were next to her and there with a curtain pulled around her-

"Mona!" Lily said looking at the curtain pulled bed.

Remus walked into the Hospital Wing, fear etched upon his face, he showed no sign of recognising anyone, and he merely went to the end bed and walked around the curtain. There was a lot of whispering, then.

"MONA!" Lily squealed

Mona was leaning on Remus as she walked over to Lily, her hair was vanished and some body parts were missing but other then that she looked her cheery self.

"What happened to you!" Lily asked gasping at her figure, her leg was missing and so was her arm. Remus looked quite happy now, not fearful at all. Remus helped her over to her chair. Her body looked quite bedraggled; the bits that weren't missing were covered in dried blood.

"Well, once you had collapsed I realised I am a metamorphmugus. So I kind of just blended myself into the grass and stuff! I then made sure I smelt like it as well. Only I was so distressed I can't change back at the moment!" Mona laughed.

"The blood!" Lily said

"That's were I got trodden on!" Mona said.

"I still feel guilty." Remus said.

"Don't" Mona said hugging him, "You told us to go but we didn't!"

"Yeah it's just shock now isn't it!" Theresa smiled walking over.

Sirius swaggered over, "Yeah night terror!"

Peter sat next to Katie crying over her body.

"She's just asleep you idiot!" Sirius barked over at Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Moony or Padfoot? **

Lily and the rest of her friends were in and out of the hospital wing for two weeks as Mona's progress chugged along slower then a snail. There was only one thing, much to Katie's dismay, both Remus and Sirius were permanently at Mona's bedside. Lily knew that Remus desperately wanted Mona to love him, she had guessed it, but not spoken of it to anyone, not even James, who she had suddenly taken a shine too. Sirius on the other hand was not hiding his 'undying love' of her. Katie had gone to extreme lengths for his attention, she had even taken to copying Mona's style.

"Katie, is that my skirt?" Mona asked as Katie sat as close as she could next to Sirius.

"No, it's one like your skirt, but it isn't actually your skirt." Katies said smiling into Sirius eyes.

"Katie, are your eyes okay?" Sirius asked glancing at her as she batted her eyelashes again.

Lily snorted which she turned into a cough. James patted her on her back.

"When do you think you are going to get out?" Theresa asked for the millionth time.

"I told you Theresa, when my body is there!" She laughed

"You might miss the Hogsmede trip." Theresa said anxiously.

"Wheres Peter?" Mona asked ignoring Theresas statement.

"Wanted to talk to a friend of his I think." James said.

"I HAVE AN ARM PEOPLE!" Mona smiled. Remus laughed and Sirius kissed her hand, Mona grimaced, Remus looked upset and Lily sighed.

"Out!" Professor Thyme roared, limping towards Mona's bed.

"Can't someone stay the night?" Mona asked.

"One person can." He said.

"I will," Remus said straight away. Sirius glared at him.

"Yeah you have a free don't you Remus?" James said

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"Fine," Sirius growled walking out, Katie following like a dog.

"See you later Hunny." Lily hugged Mona, Theresa gave a smile and James waved.

"Thanks for staying." Mona smiled at him.

"It was no problem, I mean this is my doing isn't it." Remus said.

"Oh come here! It isn't your fault." Mona moved over so that Remus could sit at the end of her bed.

The two of them talked deep into the night. Mona fell asleep on Remus' shoulder. Remus fell asleep on Mona's pillow. There was the creaking of the door.

"TRAITOR!"

The two of them woke with a start.

"Whozzat?" Mona slurred hugging Remus.

"Sirius is that you?" Remus said .

"You are a traitor." He snarled.

"How is he a traitor!" Mona hissed sitting up.

"He knew how I felt about you."

"And what was that Sirius?" Mona said getting up and throwing off the cloak.

"I Love you!" Sirius said staring into her eyes.

"Y-you what!" Mona said dumfounded.

"He said he loves you." Remus snarled.

"NO he doesn't. He has said that to every witch with blonde hair he comes across." Mona hissed, squeezing up her eyes so her hair was back to the usual black colour it had been at the start of term.

"No, Mona I love you whether you had fungus growing out your nose or if you were a veela." Sirius said.

"GET OUT," Mona yelled.

"Mona please." Sirius said

"Sirius, why are you messing with me it isn't fair." Mona cried

"I think you should leave now Sirius, I don't think Mona is quite awake." Remus said seriously.

"You would say that wouldn't you." He snarled stalking out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Halloween Haunting's**

"He said that to you!" Katie said her eyes as round as Galleons.

"Yes! I don't know what to do!" Mona was telling her friends about the night before. She had been let out of the Hospital Wing and was currently in potions.

"Snog his face off!" Katie insisted.

"And whoms face will Mona be 'snogging off'?" Professor Slughorn said, puffin his stomach out with frustration.

"Siri-"Katie started but faltered at Monas warning stares. Lily laughed into her Felix Felicis potion.

"Excellent as usual Evans, 30 points to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn walked off.

"Katie you little cow!" Mona hissed over her cauldron.

"Hey Mona!" Sirius waved over to them. Remus looked upset and was stirring his potion trying not to look at Mona. Mona waved back out of politeness but began concentrating on her potion.

Lily smiled over at James; they were going to Hogsmede tomorrow, together. She was a little bit embarrassed by it, especially when Sirius' cousins started hissing things at her. Lily had noticed Mona having the same problems, both Remus and Sirius loved Mona, only Sirius showed it more then Remus did.

At the end of the class Sirius came bounding over to Mona. "Hey Mona, wanna go to Hogsmede? You can snog my face off if you like!" Sirius gave her a cheeky wink and walked off. Remus came up to her.

"Professor McGonagall said we have to help with the Halloween decorations tonight. Peter said he would help aswell." He said glumly.

"What's got into him?" Mona said frowning as he also walked off.

Lily tutted as did Theresa, Lily shot her a meaningful glare that Theresa returned with a nod. Katie just gazed after Sirius. "You're so lucky Mona."

Theresa stalked off.

It was Saturday morning and the girls were getting ready for Hogsmede, Lily wore jeans and a green turtle neck jumper, it really suited her hair. Katie wore a skirt with fishnets and a pink top, Lily did not want to point out the stares she would get. Theresa was going to wear a white suit but decided against it as she looked like a businesswoman and decided to wear a black top with a pink cardigan and jeans. Mona did her hair in a flash of a pained look; it instantly went back to the blonde and black combination that she wore when she was hiding in the tree. She but on a black corset with sleeves, and the same skirt and boots.

"You look nice," Katie said jealously.

"You look nice aswell." Lily lied.

James was waiting for Lily in the common room; Mona stopped her just before she went. "What's happened?" She said.

"Huh?"

"Well you hated James and now you are going into Hogsmede with him!"

"We're just friends." Lily said

"Sure you are!" Mona laughed

"Hey James," Lily said walking down the girls dormitory steps.

"Hey Lily, I got you these!" he gave her a bouquet of white lilies.

"Oh there lovely!" Lily said hugging James. Mona coughed behind her.

"Mona!" Mona spun round expecting to see Sirius, instead she found Remus.

"Hey Remus! Haven't really spoken to you recently eh?" Mona smiled at him.

"You forgot."

"Forgot what?" Mona asked looking confused.

"The great hall."

"No I'm going there for breakfast." Mona laughed again; this wasn't a very funny joke.

"No prefects are meant to decorate it." Remus looked crestfallen.

"Oh I err-"

"Hey Remus I'll do it!" Theresa smiled at Mona.

"No Prefects are meant to-"

"If Theresa wants to do it she can Moony." Sirius glared at him.

"Sirius that's not nice." Mona said.

"Well it will ruin our date."

"I never said yes."

"Oh and I s'pose Katie just said it for the sake of it."

"Go on Mona, you go, Theresa can help me." Remus said falsing a smile.

"Right that's settled then." Sirius said grabbing Mona's arm and leading her outside. Mona turned round and waved at Remus, she felt terrible. Lily grabbed her arm before going.

"What are you playing at!" She hissed at her best friend

"Going to Hogsmede"

"But Remus needs you."

"No he has Theresa and Peter."

"He wants you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"YES HE DOES!"

"Mona are you coming or what?" Sirius snarled.

"No, I'm not coming."

Lily looked satisfied

"You're what?"

"She said she's not coming Sirius, she has Prefect duties." Lily said smiling.

"No it's fine Theresa can hel-"Remus started

Theresa silenced him with her hand.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I'll come with you some other time," She said kissing his cheek.

"Theresa will go with you."

"She'll do no such thing!" Theresa said.

After paying Theresa to go into Hogsmede with Sirius, Mona and Remus went down to the Great Hall where they found Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

"You're late." She said, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Sorry, we had a hold up." Remus told her.

"Well, in you go." She replied holding the door back so they could enter, the other house prefects and the Head boy and girl where there. They had already done one half of the hall.

"I'm not going in there with you so you can start an argument James!" Lily pulled James' collar so he could not go into Periwinkles, Severus was there with-

"Peter!" James hissed, "What's he doing talking to Snape?"

"Does it really matter?" Lily sighed.

"YES!" James spat.

"Well, i'm leaving you then, bye, thanks for everything I had a really great time." Lily said turning around so she could walk off.

"It was great!" Katie said handing Mona some Honeydukes chocalte.

"It was a nightmare!" Theresa spat.

Mona and Lily giggled.

"How was decorating the hall?" Lily asked Mona, eating some chocolate mice.

"It was actually quite fun, I fell off a ladder!"

"That was clever." Lily said, throwing a pillow at Mona's head.

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes!"

"So, did Peter turn up?" Lily asked casually.

"No, actually he didn't," Mona frowned.

"Your leg!" Theresa said staring at her leg.

"What about it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it,"

"I know, Remus caught me before I fell to the floor." Mona giggled, Theresa and Lily exchanged looks, Mona had gone _red_.

Katie, obviously not noticing a thing said. "How was your day Theresa?"

Theresa scowled, "It was the worst Hogsmede trip ever! He took us to Madam Puddifoots, that's obviously where he was going to take Mona, and then he just sat there moaning because of Prefect duties." Theresa grimaced as she re told her 'worst day'.

"It can't have been that bad." Katie said sucking a quill.

"Well it was, get over it!" Theresa said, "Juts because we don't all worship Sirius-"

"We have to go." Mona said

"Yeah come on." Lily said getting up and going through the portrait hole.

"Lily! Mona! Over here!" Sirius called the girls over as they walked past.

"No! Not unless you make us!" Mona laughed

"Fine!" Sirius grinned. "_Accio Mona and Lily_!"

The girls squealed with laughter as they zoomed through the air.

"Sirius!" Mona said playfully punching his arm. "Hey Remus."

"Hi Mona." He said smiling at her. Lily watched as they both stared at each other for a while.

"Oh don't save places for us then!" Theresa grinned, jumping in between Remus and Peter. Katie scowled as she was now forced to sit on the end next to Peter.

The feast was delightful and everyone complimented Remus and Mona on the decorations.

"I wasn't much help really!" Mona grinned.

Remus started laughing hysterically, as did Mona the others just looked dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked

"I'm sure Peter can say, he was after all helping was he not?" James said frowning, Lily rolled her eyes. Remus and Mona stopped laughing.

"Well, actually Peter wasn't there." Mona hiccoughed.

Sirius shot an inquisitive look over to James who shook his head. Mona carried on eating and drinking.

"Off to bed now!" Professor Dumbledore said clapping his hands, the food vanished straight away.

Giggling stupidly the girls linked arms and started dancing there way up to the Gryffindor common Room, the boys in tow.

'BAM'

everyone stopped what they were doing.

"There's been a break in." Frank Longbottom came over, his girlfriend, Alice O'Leary grasping his hand with the look of fear on her face.

"A break in? Never!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, Death Eaters!" Frank continued. "Dumbledore wants us to go to the hall."

Sirius grabbed Mona's hand, James grabbed Lily's. Katie and Theresa gasped.

"He said all Prefects are to take the younger students to the Hall immediately and the Head boy and girl are to watch that everybody is safe in the sleeping bags provided."

The break in shocked everyone, Dumbledore added extra security to the castle but the thing that shocked everyone was they had kidnapped a little Gryffindor boy.

"Who did they take Mona?" Lily asked as Mona came over her head in her hands.

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

"What!" Roared James and Sirius.

"Well, we aren't leaving you by yourself." Sirius said moving his sleeping bag right next to Mona's. Remus placed himself the other side, in between Lily and Mona. James lay in between Lily and Theresa.

The rest if the night was uneventful. Lily thought she heard Sirius and Mona laughing early in the morning but when she looked they were just laying in each others arms, Remus facing the other way. "_Poor Remus_", Lily thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Bellatrix's Blinding lights.**

The students awoke the next morning; Lily and Theresa were most annoyed by the sight they awoke to.

"I can't believe it!" Theresa scoffed. "She fell for him."

"We don't know that Theresa." Lily frowned; she kicked Mona in the small of her back.

"Ouch! Hey!" Mona said rolling over and almost tripping Lily up.

"You silly cow, what do you think your doing?" Theresa said pulling Mona up, her silky black pyjamas rippled in the fresh morning sunlight.

"Mona? Where d'you go?" Sirius asked feeling around her sleeping bag.

"S'morning James!" Remus said thickly. Mona gave a feeble giggle.

"Shut up!" Theresa said racing off her curly hair bouncing after her.

Lessons begun as usual, it was only one more day before they could finally go to Hogsmede. Mona and the rest of the girls entered the Potions room; Theresa was stilling giving Mona the 'silent treatment'. "Mona! Come sit with us!" Sirius said eagerly, Mona looked over at Theresa, who was concentrating on getting her books out.

"Go on then, run along your beloved is waiting for you!" she spat.

"Coming!" Mona called back, Theresa gave a small cough.

"Mona!" Lily hissed.

"What? She said I could!" Mona smirked.

Lily looked taken aback; Katie was grabbing her things so that she could join Mona and the Marauders. "Err…there's only room for one more." James called over. Katie screwed up her nose and threw her books back down. Mona moved swiftly over to the Marauders bench where Sirius welcomed her with a bear hug. There was a load smack on the desk, Mona and Sirius broke apart, "Oh, sorry don't let me interrupt, there was just a fly on the desk... you know how annoying they-" Remus was interrupted by the teacher.

"Settle down…err…settle down." Professor Slughorn entered the room, he moved over to his desk and took out a flask, and it looked suspiciously like Firewhisky.

"Before we start today's class I would like to inform you of the Christmas party I am holding, well I suppose it is more like a Christmas ball, I wasn't sure whether I would still be able to hold it after the events last night but after Professor Dumbledore had added extra security he allowed me to continue."

"What about Peter-" James began.

"Dumbledore and some Aurors have gone on the search for him." Professor Slughorn answered sounding rather irritated. "Now today's lesson. You will each be given a poison that you must each come up with an antidote for." Professor Slughorn handed out the flasks.

"I can't believe her!" Lily scowled tipping her potion into the cauldron.

"He is so manipulative she probably didn't realise it." Theresa hissed practically launching her poison into its cauldron.

The lesson progressed with Lily shooting disgusted looks at Mona. Theresa messed up her potion badly and was given extra homework, Katie on the other hand messed up because she was in a world of her own.

"Ms.Evans what have you got for us today?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Well, I came up with two antidotes."

"Very good, lets see then."

"The doxy poison can either be cured by a complicated potion like this…" Lily pointed at her potion. "Or a bezoar."

"Very good! 30 points to Gryffindor. Now Mr. Black."

"Err…" he said looking at his thick muddy potion.

"What is this?"

"Antidote."

"For?"

"Dunno, you just gave it to me." Sirius said cheekily, Mona giggled and Lily glared.

"Well I don't believe this satisfactory, you shall right a 30 inch essay on why you concocted this waste of space."

Lily saw the Slytherins grin, Bellatrix cackled evilly and Snape smirked behind his perfectly clear veritaserum antidote.

"Little –" James sneered but stopped when he saw Lily's warning glare.

"Don't worry Prongs they'll pay, after all me and Bellatrix are family!" Sirius spat.

"You won't do anything." Mona hissed.

"Watch me!" Sirius grinned.

"I'm a prefect, you won't do anything." Mona said raising her wand at Sirius.

"You're a prefect you wouldn't do anything." Sirius smirked pushing away Mona's wand.

"Sirius, don't treat her like your slave!" Remus said looking very angry. Lily, Theresa and Katie had all turned to watch the Marauders and Mona argue. There was a scrape of chairs as everyone went to leave, Sirius bolted out the door after Bellatrix long black hair. "Sirius!" Remus and Mona yelled racing after him.

"Oi!" they heard Sirius yell.

"What? Oh its _you_," Bellatrix sneered, the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

"I don't like being laughed at."

"Thanks for that pointless piece of information."

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius yelled, a blinding light shot out of the end of his wand.

Bellatrix was ready and swiftly chanted back "_Protego_!"

"You cow!" Sirius clasped his wrist.

"Aww diddums!" Bellatrix cackled.

Sirius made a swishing movement and Bellatrix was dangled in the air by her ankle. The Gryffindor's laughed. "Put me down or I give you a detention!" Bellatrix hissed through the sheet of her black hair.

"ok if you insist." Sirius smiled and he drew his wand away, Bellatrix landed on her back in a painful position.

"Detention Black. And 50 points from Gryffindor." Mona said storming off. Theresa and Lily ran after her.

"What was that all about?" Theresa asked.

"What do you care?" Mona replied scathingly.

"We are your friends Mona." Lily said.

The girls spent the rest of the night abusing Sirius.

The morning aftr Lily, Theresa and Mona got ready for Hogsmede."We havnt been to any of the Quidditch matches yet." Mona pointed out over breakfast.

"More important things to do." Theresa replied drinking her coffee.

"Spose, I look awful, I'm changing my individual style for today!" Mona said and with that she turned her hair a white blonde, almost silver, with pink streaks. Her make up however stayed the same.

"Woah Mona!" Remus said walking over to their table. Mona beamed at him,

"Thanks Remus that's exactly what I wanted to hear!"

"No problem! Sirius isn't to happy with his detention."

"Tough!"

"He's going to Hogsmede anyway."

"I'll hex him then."

Remus smiled at this. "Don't expect him to invite you to the ball then."

"I don't want to go with him."

"Fair enough!" Remus said smiling as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -Periwinkles**

The girls finished there breakfast and set off for the trip. On the way down there Lily saw the back of Sirius' head turn the corner. Katie squealed with delight.

"Sirius!" She giggled rushing over to put her arm in his.

"Oh, hi Katie." He grinned at her. Katie only came up to Sirius' shoulder but this did not seem to bother her as she strutted along side him.

"Who are you going to the party with?" She hinted.

"Oh, well I was going to ask- err." He glanced behind him at Mona; she looked round and started to talk to Lily. "Katie, would you like to come to the Party with me?" Mona stopped dead in her tracks; she looked horrified as Katie beamed at him and nodded enthusiastically. Mona's eyes started to fill up with tears. Lily was flabbergasted, she thought Mona hated Sirius especially after there dispute yesterday; Theresa looked just as shocked as Mona. Mona, blinked back her tears her head down, she shoved past Katie and Sirius they stopped as she stalked off to Periwinkles. Sirius went to run after her, but Katie pouted. Lily's anger had reached boiling point. She wrenched Sirius arm and slapped him hard, just because it made her feel better, then she stalked off after Mona. Katie looked horrified, Theresa looked mortified with Sirius and the rest of the Marauders were all looking confused.

"OI EVANS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" James yelled after her. Lily just made a rude gesture to him. Lily ran and caught up with Mona, Remus in tow.

"What do you want?" Mona snarled at him, Remus looked crestfallen.

"I was just gunna ask."

"Well!" Mona sniffed

"Nothing." He said, "Bye."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Mona said wiping her eyes.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Remus said and he walked back up to James. Theresa and Lily stayed with Mona all day; all three were annoyed with Katie as well as Sirius. Katie seemed to know this as she stayed well away of them.

The girls walked into Periwinkles, a beautiful periwinkle blue shop that was filled with Wizard and Witch dress robes. A group of Ravenclaw girls were circled around a beautiful dress that cost an arm and a leg. Lily thought it was beautiful and gave it a look of longing.

"Try it on!" Theresa urged Lily.

"No, I won't be able to afford it!"

"So?" Mona joined in the conversation; her arms were full of outfits.

"Pink Mona? Surely not!" Theresa laughed picking up one of the many outfits. Mona gave a sheepish smile. "New beginnings and all that!" She smirked.

"Okay fine!" Lily burst with excitement as she pushed her way through the crowd grabbed the dress and sprinted to the changing room.

The bell rang indicating new arrivals. Mona and Theresa looked over. "Oh cra-"

"Hi." Katie and the Marauders waved over. Mona nodded but Theresa just gave them evils. "You don't seem to be worried."

"About what." Remus asked looking thoroughly confused.

"About Peter."

"Oh"

"Tadaa!" Lily bounced out the room, the dress, emerald green silk with matching elbow length gloves, looked stunning on Lily, her hair shined beautifully in the sunlight. James' mouth opened as did Lily's both had completely different looks on there faces, James' was more awe and Lily's was nothing but pure loathing.

"What do you want?"

"Katie wanted to choose a dress." Sirius snarled his cheek still slightly pink.

"Shut your face James you'll swallow a fly."

James shut his mouth immediately. "And what are you to give me orders Evans?"

"I think I'll just go and change!" Mona said walking into the empty changing room her blonde head leaving a trail of scent as she walked off.

Mona could hear the argument loud and clear through the changing room door:

"Why ask Katie though?" Theresa screamed, the owner had given up long ago.

"Hey!" Katie said sounding hurt.

"What do you mean why ask Katie what's wrong with her?" Sirius asked.

"You knew that Mona would be upset by it!" Lily yelled.

"Hey! I couldn't care less!" Mona yelled walking out, she was wearing the paprika pink dress, and it looked stunning on her. Everyone turned to stare at Mona wearing pink. "Take a picture it will last longer Black." Mona said scathingly, her hair was now black, the dress still looked beautiful though. The paprika pink bodice with sequins and the matching skirt ( without the sequins) looked really nice against her pale, willowy face, you could still see Mona's black pointy boots as the skirt only went down to the ankle. Remus snorted as Katie scowled.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to offend your baby Katie." She snarled and walked back into the changing room.

"I think we should leave now!" Lily has gone to put back the dress as she had changed whilst Mona had her outburst.

"No way! I want to hear what else that bitch has to say to me." Sirius snarled wrenching back the door. Luckily Mona was decent, the skirt remained on and her vest top was over her top half.

"I have a lot to say actually Black, like for instance your manners are hardly admirable, I could have been naked." Mona said calmly.

"Do I look as if I care?"

"Judging by your face, no. but on the inside I expect yes as you have never been insulted by a girl and you are probably now feeling rather embarrassed." Mona said, Theresa and Lily snorted with laughter. Sirius went scarlet with anger and he looked quite intimidating.

"I will not be spoken to like that by someone like you." Sirius spat.

"And what exactly am I?"

" A mud-"

"SIRIUS!" Theresa gasped. Sirius looked shocked by what he had just said and went to apologise.

"I don't want your apologies Black, you are so narrow minded though I expect I am mistaken like you, for both my mother and my father both have wands and both know how to use them," and with that Mona placed eight galleons on the counter she did not wait for her change but merely walked out with her outfit.

"Oh well done Mr Sensitive." Theresa said marching out with her outfit as well, only she failed to pay. Lily followed close behind with her outfit and paid for Theresa as well as her self.

"I hate Black, I hate Katie and I hate James!" Mona was seething as the girls caught up she was cursing the three under her breath.

"Well at least you have faith in me!" Mona spun round to find Remus standing there his scarf over his mouth. Mona blushed fierce fully. Theresa and Lily looked ecstatic.

"Why should I have something against you Lupin?" Mona said coolly. Theresa winced at this.

"Why should you have something against me? Well I did try and rip your head off your shoulders!" Remus smiled. Mona returned this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Return and Revolt **

The week before Christmas was so bitter that the Gryffindor Common Room was usually empty, especially when Mona or Sirius were around. There bad moods contaminated everyone so the festivities were more glum then exciting. Mona was moody, Sirius was forever shouting at anyone who walked past and arguments between the two were not unheard of. Lily and Theresa were in a middle of an in depth conversation when the eighth one that week broke out. And as Theresa pointed out it was only Wednesday.

"Remus, I need help." Sirius said pointing at his parchment.

"Don't we no it." Mona said acting as though she was saying it to herself only everyone else heard as well, people ducked for cover into there dormitories others groaned and some created the bubble head charm so that it was not as load.

"Excuse me?" Sirius growled.

"Sorry, I forgot it was a secret." Mona grinned.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he spat.

"No, but I thought I'd give it anyway." Mona turned the page of her Diary.

"What's that?" Sirius said pointing at the rat on the floor.

"Well Black that's what we call a rat." Mona rolled her eyes.

"I know what it is I meant who was it." Sirius shouted walking over to seize the rat.

"Why don't you name it." Mona said turning over so her head was touching the floor and her feet were lent over the arm. Sirius went to get his wand out his pocket.

"Be reasonable Padfoot." Remus warned.

"He can't help it, it's habit by now." Mona sounded odd as though she was saying this from a distance.

"You're not exactly helping matters are you?" Remus said, though he sounded amused.

"I knew you would take her side." Sirius spat thrusting the rat at James, "You would seeing s you fancy her." Mona burst out laughing and she fell out her chair.

"Ah – good one Black, though not exactly creative." Mona shrieked. Remus went red.

"I'm right aren't I."

"No."

"Yes I am."

"Shut up Padfoot! It's Peter!" James intruded the new coming argument, Lily sighed heavily and walked off to bed, Theresa followed as did Mona.

"How thick can you get?" Lily asked pulling off her bedcovers and slipping in to the warm sheets.

"Well I don't know, Sirius is definitely a competitor." Mona said scathingly,

"Don't talk about him like that." Katie's muffled voice came from her bed sheets.

"Did you hear something you two?" Theresa asked, there ignorance of Katie had lasted ever since Saturday.

Thursday was another upheaval, as it was the Christmas Holidays the Common Room was the only place to go unless you risked going down to the Lake while the snow was up to your neck.

"Mona?" Sirius asked as he approached a working Mona.

"Go away."

"Well, I will in a minute, I just wanted to know. Do you think I'm pretty?" Sirius asked grinning.

"No I think you- How could you? You insensitive-" Mona had just realised what he had said, he had her Diary. She stood up and began punching Sirius as hard as she could.

"Mona! Ouch stop it." Mona did not stop, how dare he? How could he.

"Mona!" Remus grabbed Mona and flung her off Sirius who, to Mona's delight, was bleeding. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Punching Sirius what does it look like?" Mona said moodily, the first years had all gone to bed now.

"Why are you punching Sirius?" Remus was holding Mona's robes so she could not start her hitting frenzy again.

"He stole my diary."

"NO I didn't," Sirius said his eye swelling.

"Liar! Look I bet he has it! _Accio Diary"_ Mona looked at Sirius who did not show any signs of backing down.

"Is this it Mona?" Remus said catching her diary.

"Erm yeh," Mona said sheepishly. "Why did you ask that stupid question then?"

"'Coz I knew it would get your attention and then I could give you these." Sirius held out a rather battered bunch of black roses. Mona blushed again, Remus let go of her robes.

"What's going on?" Peter emerged from the entrance to the Common Room.

"PETER!" Mona squealed.

"What?"

"You were missing."

"I'm not now."

"DUH!"

"And now I think you should catch up with Sirius, off you go Mona." Remus said pushing her towards Sirius, who grasped her hand. Mona pulled away and ran over to Remus, she gave him the hugest hug she could muster. "Thanks for being such a great friend."

"That's fine. Sirius is waiting." Remus said meekly.

"Thanks for the flowers there really nice." Mona said weekly returning to Sirius.

"Thanks for your right hook!" Sirius grinned.

"Come here!_ Episkey_!" Mona said, Sirius' injuries healed instantly, except for the blood.

"Thanks!" Sirius said hugging her. "So, who are you going to the ball with?"

"No one." Mona replied.

"Shame, I would go with you but I have old cling on." Mona laughed at Sirius' words.

"Oh, I don't mind going along, as long as I am not ignored."

"I would never ignore you!"

"Except these last few days when all I got from you were looks of revolt!" Mona giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Christmas Ball**

Even though the Ball was only a couple of hour's away people were already getting dressed up. Lily was going with James as friends and Theresa was going with a Ravenclaw boy.

"You could go with Remus." Lily pointed out.

"Or if you're desperate, Peter." Theresa laughed.

"I am going alone," Mona tutted.

Mona decided to get ready, pulling on her outfit and boots she walked over to her mirror. "I am going alone because then I can dance with whoever I want!" Mona giggled. "You sly beast!" Lily chortled. Mona grinned again and started to experiment with her hair. Deciding on waist length black hair that glittered she moved onto her make up, her eyes were outlined in black kohl and they had a funny twisty bit on the left side. Her lips were not black but a coral colour and she made sure she was white all over.

"Very sexy!" Theresa smiled tickling her.

"Oof! Gerrof!" Mona giggled.

"Ready!" Katie was the only one who they had been waiting for; she was wearing a bright blue dress with a red ribbon wound the middle. Her hair was in long dirty blonde ringlets.

"Very err nice." Theresa smirked; she was wearing a red dress that suited her curves nicely. Lily was wearing the dress she had worn in Periwinkles much to the Ravenclaws disgust.

At the bottom of the Girls dormitory stood James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, remembering what Sirius said about Katie made her smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" the girls chorused to James' words.

The Great Hall looked fantastic, ice sculptures stood in the four corners of the hall, the slow rumble of the music coming from the live band (Naughty but nice) and the streamers on the ceiling finished off the Christmas effect, with Real fairies handing out fairy dust to those who wanted to make a Christmas wish.

"Excellent." Sirius smiled as a fairy handed him a small bottle enough for one wish. He closed his eyes and threw it over his shoulder.

"What did you wish?" Mona asked him.

"If I told you I would have to curse you, something I am not willing to do!" He replied.

"Dance with me!" Katie prodded Sirius in the chest. Sirius gave Mona a look then walked off reluctantly with Katie.

The others had gone off to dance, leaving her by herself, she noticed Peter looking at her and smiled he smiled back, the look was not exactly flattering, Remus was over getting a drink. She walked over put her hands over his eyes and said "Guess who!"

"Mona? Why aren't you off dancing?" Remus asked looking quizzically at her.

"No one to dance with!" she said feverishly. "Dance with me!"

"I don-"

"It isn't that hard come on!" and she grabbed his wrist and they started dancing energetically. "See its fun!"

"Well it would be with you wouldn't it." Remus said, Mona blushed. "You make anything fun!"

"You're so sweet!" She said and planted a kiss on his cheek; it was Remus' turn to blush. The two went over to the drinks table, where they were shortly joined by Sirius and Katie. "Mona, would you like to dance?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, you'll be ok won't you Remus?" Mona checked.

"Yeah, Katie is here." Remus said giving Katie a filthy look while her head was turned; Mona snorted which she quickly turned into a cough. "What I had to cough!" Mona said with a smile to Katie.

Sirius led her to a corner of the Great hall where they slow danced, for three songs they just slow danced then as Mona stared into Sirius' eyes he lent in as did Mona. Utter bliss rushed through Mona.

Lily saw Mona and Sirius in the corner she coughed up her drink, "Gross Lily !" Theresa giggled, she then followed her gaze to Mona and Sirius. Katie huffed and her drinks went out, Lily trying to make sure Remus didn't see said." Hey Remus shall we go for a walk?"

"Err Ok!" Remus replied, the confusion spread across his face and James'.

"Come on then, Theresa, James you can join us and if you must you can as well Katie." Lily said dragging Remus away from Mona and Sirius' view.

They walked down to the lake, "I can't believe him I was his date!" Katie moaned.

"It was only a dance." Remus said though he sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. Katie went to open her mouth to say something but though better of it and shut it again when Lily gave her a warning glance.

Once the ball was over many were happy to go others wanted to stay and only moved when he Head boy threatened to jinx them if they didn't move. When they got to the Common Room Sirius and Mona were already there, screaming at each other.

"Oh no!" Lily moaned.

"What happened?" Theresa muttered.

"How dare you!" Mona growled

"How dare I? How dare you more like!" Sirius spat.

"It was a mistake, people make them Sirius."

"But to call me that."

"And what is wrong with him?"

"Nothing he is a mate but it was pretty embarrassing,"

"Oh and it wasn't for me then?"

"Well let's ask him shall we?"

"I don't think you need to go that far."

" I think differently, Remus what would you do if the girl you just kissed called you something different?" Sirius asked as Mona hung her head low, then she went to move to the dormitory. "Did I say you could go?" He said holding her under a spell so she could not move.

"If it was a mistake I don't think there should anything to worry about." Remus said, Mona glared at him with disbelief as did Sirius. "Now I think she wants to go."

"I won't let her." Sirius growled.

"Please Sirius it was a mistake, I didn't mean to call you Remus." Mona said pathetically. Theresa looked gleeful, Katie looked triumphant and Lily could not believe they were arguing over such a pathetic thing, unless.

"You feel threatened by him don't you." Realisation dawned on Lily.

"What?" Sirius asked looking jumpy, Mona struggled again.

"You feel threatened by Remus."

"Who says?" Sirius glowered.

"Well you are making it obvious." Theresa pointed out.

"I can't believe this I'm going to bed." Sirius hissed and he stormed off leaving Mona dangling in the air surrounded by invisible ropes. Remus walked over, James stopped him.

"Leave it out mate." And they walked off to bed.

"Oh thanks." Mona hissed.

"Erm, I don't know the counter jinx." Theresa said biting her lip.

"Me either."

"Same here."

"So who is gunna help me?" Mona shrieked.

"I will go get Remus."

"Don't bother Lily."

"Ok then fine night Mona." They started to walk off.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Mona hissed.

"Need help?" Remus asked poking his head around the door.

"Yes." Mona spat.

With a flick of his wand Mona was gracefully placed on the floor and unbinded by the ropes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Prefects**

Lily was jumping on her bed with Theresa at her side. Mona was cursing Sirius under her breath. THWACK.

"LILY!" Mona screamed grabbing her pillow and hitting Lily round the head with it.

"Oof," Lily said as she fell off the bed and landed on the floor. "You're asking for it now missy!"

There was a bang on the door; Lily went to see who or what it was.

"James, you idiot!" Lily squealed throwing something at him, there was increasing laughter coming from the common room.

"Mona?" Theresa asked as Lily went back to her bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you packing?" Theresa questioned as she jumped off the bed and retreated over to the mirror.

"Christmas holidays tomorrow isn't it!" Mona smiled broadly.

"Actually, not for Prefects," Theresa frowned. "I was speaking to Remus about it."

"He must have It wrong."  
"No I don't think so."

Mona screamed and stormed out. Lily and Theresa hastily followed suit.

"Hey what's up?" Sirius frowned throwing a pillow at Mona's head.

"Go away Black, Remus!" Mona said pulling Remus towards her.

"Yes Mona?"

"DO we have to stay here over Christmas?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You're kidding."

"No."

Mona let out a squeal of hatred and started stomping around the room; her hair went from blonde to red to ginger to blue.

"Calm down!" Lily called after a disappearing Mona. "Oh dear, I think we should leave her."

"MONA YOU STUPID COW, YOU FREAK! YOU IDIOT, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Katie's calls came through the girls dormitory door, Sirius started sniggering as did Remus and James, Lily bit her lip and Theresa started howling with laughter.

"YOU DESERVED YOU SNEAKY CANIVING COW!" Mona screeched. Storming out the girl's dormitory came Katie, her face like thunder.

"What happened to you?" Theresa laughed.

"Shut it." She said walking out the common room.

"Detention Katie." Mona hissed.

"WHAT!" Katie yelled.

"Because of taking peoples stuff!"

That was it everyone started laughing. Making Katie shriek with anger.

"I hate Prefects!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Changes.**

Lily woke up; she looked over to Mona, who was still asleep. She sighed, stretched got up and went downstairs to the common room.

"Morning Lily I was just gunna wake you up, we have got to go in about half an hour." Theresa said, she was already in muggle clothes and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Morning." Lily said thickly. "I am going to leave a message on Mona's bed."

"Ok."

_Mona,_

_Sorry, you said not to wake you, hope you have a nice Christmas, Theresa says bye so does Sirius and James. See you on the first of January._

_Lily_

_-x- _

Lily placed the note on Mona's bedside table and walked out.

She walked down with Theresa to Hogsmede and caught the Hogwarts express.

"I hope she'll be ok." Lily said looking out the window.

"She'll be fine and it will be good for her to spend time with Remus." Theresa comforted Lily.

"I almost forgot!" Lily smiled at Theresa, both were hoping for Remus and Mona to get together.

"Hey there pretty ladies!" James poked his head around the door.

Mona woke up. She looked around the empty room and sighed, today was the first day of the Christmas holidays. She noticed a note on her bedside table ands read it. Screwing it up she banished it with the banishing charm. Walking down into the common room she saw Remus doing some homework.

"Hey Remus." Mona managed a weak smile.

"Hello Mona, I bought you up some toast." Remus smiled at her and passed her the toast.

"Thanks." Mona accepted the toast.

"Snap!" Lily giggled snatching the cards out of Sirius' hands.

"Cheat!" Sirius howled with laughter.

As the Hogwarts express came into the platform, Lily looked for her Mother and Father and saw them beaming at her, Petunia scowled when she saw Sirius in his robes laughing and joking with Lily and Theresa.

"See you Lily!" James called over, Lily waved and hugged her Mother and Father, Petunia did not respond.

"Hey Lily!" Sirius said walking over.

"Oh, erm hi Sirius." Lily smiled waving to Tash and Theresa.

"I forgot to give you your present, James' is here to." He said handing her a badly wrapped present and another with a bow on top.

"Aww, thanks Sirius, say thanks to James to." She replied hugging him.

"No problems! See you later Lily, Mr and Mrs Evans, Petunia." Sirius waved as he ran off.

"What a kind young man." Mr Evans waved back.

"I thought he needed a hair cut." Petunia whispered to Lily.

"Shut up Petunia, what would you know?" Lily said coolly.

"What was wrong yesterday, Mona?" Remus asked sitting next to her on the couch."

"Oh that, just you know problems." Mona replied absent mindly. It was almost midnight at Hogwarts and everyone had gone to bed except Remus and Mona.

"Go on tell me." Remus encourages her.

"But it's embarrassing!" Mona giggled.

"I promise not to laugh." Remus swore.

"Well, I was upset how everything is changing."

"Perfectly understandable." Remus did not laugh, but looked into Mona's eyes. Mona blushed and looked away, Remus sighed.

"Looking forward to Christmas Mona?" Remus tried to make conversation.

"No, not really, I mean I wasn't aloud home was I?" Mona said coldly.

"Oh, right." Remus sighed. "I think I might go to bed now."

"Don't leave me!" Mona squealed. Clutching Remus' arm.

"Oh, err ok." Remus smiled at Mona who returned and loosened her grip. "Did you want to stay in the Boy's dormitory?" Remus asked.

"Could I?" Mona squealed with delight.

"Sure."

"How's school?" Mrs Evans asked Lily.

"Great!" Lily replied pulling out a bar of Honeydukes. "Want some Petunia?"

"What is it poison?" Petunia replied tartly.

"No, of course not." Lily spat biting a huge chunk off.

"Home!" Mr Evans beamed at his daughters.

Lily stared dreamily at her home on Westminster Road.

"Now to bed with you two!" Mrs Evans patted her daughters on the head as they entered the hallway.

"Mona?" Remus whispered to Moa through the darkness. There came no answer, Mona couldn't be bothered to answer him. "Night Mona, I love you." He breathed. Mona did not believe what she had just heard, no, it must have been wrong.

The next morning Mona awoke early, bleary eyed she looked around the room, she thought she was in James' bed, she did not dare sleep in the one to her right, and it had a great chunk missing, probably due to one of Sirius' pranks.

"Morning Remus!" Mona said cheerfully smiling at him. She was halfway through a present from her mother and father.

"Morning." Remus yawned.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad, it's gorgeous!" Lily sighed looking at the beautiful white gold charm bracelet. Her sister had one as well it was in silver though.

"Your welcome poppet! Thank you for the cookery book, its beautiful, I love the moving pictures!" Mrs Evans smiled at her daughter. It was Christmas day, the Evans family were celebrating around the Christmas tree, and Mrs Evans cooking wafted through the air, it smelt delicious. Petunia Evans was eyeing her present form Lily with distaste, she hated anything that might be dirty and Lily's present was no exception. Lily had bought her a book about the Creatures of the magical world because Petunia liked animals or so Lily thought anyway.

"Say thanks you Petunia." Mr Evans scowled at his daughter for not saying thank you.

"Thanks for my present its erm lovely." Petunia said with no enthusiasm.

"That's ok, thanks for my handkerchief it was very thoughtful of you." Lily smiled; Petunia muttered something about getting her a toothpick. It was four o'clock and they had only just finished unwrapping there presents since 11 am when they had all woken up.

"Dinner!" Mrs Evans sang from the kitchen.

"Great I am starving!" Lily chortled.

Mona caught Remus up in the corridor. . "Merry Christmas!" She beamed from under her black hair.

"You too Mona!" Remus smiled at her.

It was six o'clock and they were doing there prefect duties, there wasn't much point because they were empty.

"About what you said yesterday about changes." Remus frowned, "I have noticed it to and I thought I should let you know, they are starting to upset me as well. I mean look at Katie, she used to be so kind and sweet and now she is just annoying."

Mona giggled and butterflies started flipping in her stomach. Remus stared into Mona's eyes and Mona stared back. As Remus leaned In Mona did as well, soon they were kissing and Mona did not want it to stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – After the Frost**

As the frost left the castle, familiar faces began to peek out again, Sirius and James were first back, much to Mona and Remus' disappointment, they were quite looking forward to there evenings by the fire, where they could not be disturbed.

"Hey Mona, Remus, how was your Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Oh…You know the same." Mona smiled to Remus. Who returned the grin. Sirius looked at them suspiciously.

"Mona! I missed you so much!" Theresa squealed.

"SO did I, oh, Hi Katie." Mona said coolly.

"Temper, Mona!" Sirius grinned. Mona threw a cushion at him.

"You're never going back to that freak school!" Petunia hissed into Lily's eyes.

"Petunia, get out my way!" Lily said trying to push past Petunia, she was in the shed and was collecting the last of her things, including her broom.

"NO! I don't want you to, it makes you a freak." Petunia screamed.

"I'll curse you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Abracadabra alacazoo!" Lily made up a spell. Petunia ran away screaming. Lily chuckled to herself and packed her things in the boot of the car for the departure later on that day.

"Lily!" her mum screamed. "Why were you threatening your sister?"

"Because she threatened to shut me in the shed!"

"So how was your Christmas, alone, with Remus?" Theresa asked casually over dinner.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes, why would it be anything more or anything less?"

"I don't know."

"Mona, we need to talk." Remus said behind her back, Theresa practically squealed with delight.

"Ok." Mona said following Remus out of the Great Hall.

"I need to know what you think…about us."

"Well, I don't know, I really enjoyed this Christmas and I enjoy being with you."

"But…"

"But it might ruin friendships and if we broke up we might not speak." Mona battled inside her head.

"Well, shall we say that it is just a memory?"

"Yes."

"Hey guys, what you doing out here?" Lily asked.

"LILY!" Mona squealed hugging Lily.

Later that night they were discussing what they were going to do with their last week. "I want to watch Quidditch practice." Katie squealed eyeing Sirius.

"There will be no Quidditch practice because not everyone is back yet." James smirked as Katie frowned.

"Apparation! Finally!" Theresa squealed skipping over with a leaflet in her hand.

"Lemme see!" Alice glided over with Frank by her side.

"Wicked! It's this weekend!" Mona squealed.

"Hey where is everybody?" Alice enquired

"Bed I s'pose, hey James are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius had a wicked look in his eye which only meant one thing.

"No pranks, I forbid it." Lily said matter of factly.

"No, the next best thing, truth or dare!" James answered; he also supported the wicked look. "Everyone in the boy's dormitories, who isn't chicken enough to play."

Katie shot up there, followed by Sirius, James then the girls and Remus and Frank, Peter wasn't back yet.

"Make yourselves at home." Sirius said jumping onto his bed. Lily went and sat on Peter's bed which James sniffed at, so she got up and went and sat next to him. Mona went and sat with Remus, Katie with Sirius and Theresa with Frank and Alice.

"Okay, Mona truth or dare?" James asked his eyes gleaming.

"Truth."

"Do you fancy Sirius?"

"No."

"Meany!" Sirius smiled.

"My turn!" Mona grinned. "Frank, are you secretly going out with Alice?"

"Yes."

"Not very secret is it?" James laughed.

"Theresa, do you still have feelings for Sirius?" Frank asked, Theresa flashed scarlet.

"N-no don't be ridiculous!" Theresa said shrilly, "K-Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Whoo finally some action!" James

"Err. I got nothing! James you dare her." Theresa grinned sheepishly.

"Go to Slytherin's Common Room and put dungbombs in there vase's and stuff!" James grinned.

"I won't be able to get in!"

"Yes you will!" James said pulling out a piece of parchment and tapping something. "Their password is pureblood, typical!" James scoffed throwing a cloak at her.

"I don't know,"

"It's either that or you have to sleep in there common room!"

"Fine! Wow an invisibility cloak!"

Lily had a bad feeling about this, she knew how much trouble Katie would get in if she was caught or seen by a Slytherin. But then it would be rather amusing to see her panic for once, what was she saying? Yes she did not like Katie anymore, but to see her squirm?

"Oh my god she has gone!" James laughed, "Look she is already halfway there!"

"Right then, let's proceed, she won't be back for a while! Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever fancied a Marauder?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Alice ignored him.

"Truth."   
"Do you like James."

"Yes, as a friend."

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Katie?"

"NO!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed; Alice even fell off the bed.

"Mona, truth or dare?" Sirius said through tears of laughter.

"Umm, dare."

"Kiss Remus." Sirius smirked, he obviously thought she wouldn't.

"Ok, but not in here."

"Fine go outside." Theresa and Lily exchanged looks of triumph. They walked out of the Boy's dormitory.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Mona giggled and she kissed him, she was annoyed that they couldn't kiss more often, but the others didn't know.

"MONA!" Katie screeched. Mona started giggling like a little girl she turned around.

"What?"

"You're kissing him."

"Wow, you don't need glasses!" Mona spat.

"Yes, but he almost killed you." Katie hissed, obviously trying to look like it was a whisper. Mona felt Remus shiver.

"Yes, but he didn't did he. Oh I am going in."

And with that Mona, Remus and Katie walked back into the Boy's Dormitory.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Duelling **

"Full moon tonight." James sighed laying upside down in his chair whilst also reading his transfiguration book.

"I want to come." Mona said walking over, the rest were round by the fire.

"No." Remus said at once.

"Why not?" Mona was determined to get her way.

"Because it is too dangerous."

"No, not if I do what I did before."

"You aren't coming, Mona." Sirius snapped.

Mona walked off in a huff; Lily sighed and went after her.

"Why can't I go?" Mona asked Lily, leaning on a sink in the girl's bathroom.

"They are right, it is too dangerous, and I don't even think they should be going." Lily sympathized.

"What's that?" Moan asked looking for the source of noise. She peered around the door and saw Peter talking to-

"Snape!" Mona whispered.

A Slytherin group were talking to Peter Pettigrew.

"He wants it done; you will have to find out." Snape hissed.

"I will get it done." Peter replied, his face fearful.

"Mudbloods!" Narcissa hissed looking at Lily and Mona.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix fell to the floor behind her was Remus and Sirius. James close behind with Theresa.

"_Firnius_-"

"_Protego_!" Theresa snatched her hand and massaged it. Severus Snape looked triumphant but only for a little while.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Mona hissed.

"_Silencio_!" Narcissa chanted and Mona lost her voice.

Sirius waved his wand and Narcissa was dangling in the air by her ankle.

"Put me down!"

"Ok." Sirius removed his wand and she fell to the floor.

"Oh dear brother, you will pay!" Regulus hissed as he bent down to help Narcissa up. Peter smirked. Mona walked forward and 'accidentally' punched Peter in the eye.

"Whoops, sorry Peter." Mona smiled.

"Cruc-" Regulus snarled

"Oh no you don't." Sirius growled and with that he punched Regulus in the eye.

"Black, Potter, Peters. Detention, for muggle duelling, never in my life have I seen such a disgrace to the wizard community." Professor McGonagall frowned, her lips looked as though they were going to disappear.

"But Professor you never saw me duel and what about the Slytherins?" James grimaced.

"I have not seen the Slytherins duel and if Mr Black has something to do with it there is no doubt you to were involved Potter. I shall see you three in my office tomorrow without fail."

Lily secretly thought that Professor McGonagall was being unfair but the three reluctantly went to her office. Lily walked over to Remus and casually as she could started a conversation about Mona with him, which Theresa joined.

"What complete rubbish!" James spat as he walked his hands in his pockets to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Yeah it's a load of Dragon Dung mate." Sirius growled.

Mona said nothing she just followed, thinking hard, then screwing up her face her hair became blonde, her lips a pale pink and her eyes were no longer outlined in black, instead a pale brown.

"Well if she only saw us then that is quite acceptable." Mona frowned.

"Yeah I know-Mona!" Sirius looked almost bewildered by the change in her.

"What?" Mona smiled.

"You, your hair and your make up!" James grinned.

"Oh, this? I'm only trying it out for a day." She grinned.

And with that the three entered the room.

"You will sort out these files, in silence might I add, and you shall go over the faded ink, begin." Professor McGonagall did not look up.

It was dull work especially seeing James and Sirius' name over and over again, sometimes accompanied by Peter Pettigrew or Remus Lupin but by the time they were finished Mona was ready to collapse.

As the three walked back over to Gryffindor tower Mona started a conversation.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?" James said glumly.

"ME!" She laughed shaking her long blonde hair.

"Love it!" Sirius grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Madame Puddifoots**

The day before a Hogsmede trip was nearing, as was the Apparation exam. Mona, Lily and Remus were going to be the only Gryffindor's to take it this month.

Mona sat in the corner constantly muttering the three D's. Lily sat by the fire peering every now and then into the grate. Remus did not seem bothered at all, which annoyed Lily; he kept whispering to James and looking over to Mona.

"No, I can't it would upset Sirius."

"Who said Sirius would know?"

"So you would keep it a secret?"

"Yes."

"OK!"

Lily grumbled something incoherent to herself and stormed upstairs, Mona stayed where she was flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and her soft blue eyes kept frantically searching the Apparation leaflet. Her pink lips muttering something about splinching, something painful that happened when you left part of your body behind,

"Mona?"

"Remus?"

"Looking forward to the exam tomorrow?"

"No. You?"

"Yes."

"Great, could you make this quick I need to study some more."

"Ok, would you like to come to the new tea shop with me tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Ok thank you, bye."

"Bye." And with that Mona walked upstairs, beaming.

"You have to eat something Mona." Lily said pushing forward a banana.

"No, it is easier to Apparate on an empty stomach."

"Who told you that?" Theresa giggled.

"My own theory." Mona breathed heavily.

"It is a stupid one." Katie spat.

"Come on we are going to be late." Remus said to the girls. Mona squealed with fear, Lily went a startling white.

"Determination, Destination and Dinner?" Mona muttered.

The three walked down to Hogsmede in silence except for Mona who kept changing her hair so that it was not so heavy. She ended up bald with no make up and no ears.

"Why did you get rid of your ears?" Lily laughed.

"What?" Mona said shouting to make herself heard.

Lily shook her head.

"I'm cold." Mona yelled.

"Now then, not to worry, you are to apparate just outside Madame Puddifoots where someone will be waiting for you, if you successfully apparate you will be given a cad that looks like this." The Ministry representative showed them a card with a picture of himself on it.

Lily went first. She walked back beaming, her card in her hand. "Well done!" Mona sighed shaking with cold and fear.

"You'll do fine." Lily smiled warmly and hugged her bewildered friend.

"Lupin, Remus."  
"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." The girls chorused.

Only three minutes later Remus came back with a card like Lily's.

"Peters, Mona."

Mona squealed with fear. But she confidently walked over to the representative.

"Now take your time, and begin."

Mona screwed up her eyes and in a 'pop' she was gone. Three minutes later she was back.

"I passed!" She beamed, Lily hugged her and Remus smiled. "Oh, I'm fed up with this! Lily, Remus and I are together."

Lily looked shocked for a moment but then she was beaming like a Cheshire cat. "That's great, perfect!"

"And now we are going to Madame Puddifoots!"

"See you later."

Remus and Mona walked off hand in hand.

"Why did you tell her?" Remus asked.

"Because I needed to." Mona whispered her hair back to the blonde and her make up back to its soft colours.

Both walked into Madame Puddifoots, it was very pink and very lacy.

"This is repulsive." Mona whispered to Remus who laughed.

"Is that-?"

"With-no, it can't be, oh my days it is!"

"Oh my days?" Remus whispered.

"That's not the point! Sirius has his tongue down my friend's neck!" Mona hissed. Her eyes flashed with shock, she never thought Sirius would seriously go out with her, yes she may be witty, but she thought that he hated her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Number 14 Love Lay Place**

Mona and Remus did not stay at Madame Puddifoots for long, infact they walked out straight away.

"I can't believe Theresa, I just can't believe her!" Mona bellowed as she screwed up her face back to the gothic look. Remus looked bewildered with Mona's sudden outburst and Lily came running towards them.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes looking up to both Mona and Remus.

"Nothing." Remus warned.

"I hate Theresa; all she cares about is how she looks and who she looks good with!" Mona hissed pushing past Lily to get into the Three Broomsticks.

"What happened?" Lily repeated asking Remus this time.

"We went to the shop and we found Theresa with Sirius."

"So…they weren't?" Remus nodded, Lily sighed. "Bound to happen sooner or later wasn't it?" Remus nodded again.

When they got in there Madame Rosmerta was scolding a grinning James. "You can't just go around and see if people are wearing wigs James!"

Mona and Katie were in the corner when in came Sirius and Theresa, "There you are! I have been looking for you!" Sirius grinned at Mona.

"Oh yes of course you have."

Sirius frowned, "What's that meant to mean?"

"Oh nothing, Remus darling could you come here."

"Darling?" Sirius frowned again.

"Yes, Remus is my boyfriend, you don't mind do you?"

"What, no why would I?" Sirius hissed.

"I'm going, goodbye to my friends, meaning Lily and James and Remus."

"What's eating her?" Theresa asked.

"We saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"In Madame Puddifoots."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say Theresa?" Katie hissed giving her evil eyes. Then Katie stormed out.

"What is going on?" James grinned walking over, Madame Rosmerta watching him like a hawk. A faint smirk on her face.

"Nothing." Lily hissed following Katie.

The week followed in a flash, Mona sitting in a corner with Remus, Lily and Katie sitting by the fire, James, Sirius and Theresa planning in a corner and Peter taking days off at a time. It was the Christmas fiasco again only this time they were more spread out, Lily was constantly at war with James, Mona would give anything to jinx Sirius in a dark alley and Katie was slandering Theresa, who found all of this rather bewildering. Unfortunately the worst argument was in Potions.

"Antidotes!" Professor Slughorn coughed into his handkerchief as he looked into an African girl's cauldron, "Erm…good attempt Kaya." He waddled onto James' row.

"What is this meant to be Mr Potter?"

"An antidote."

"This is an empty cauldron, what good does this do?"

"Well, if you're suffocating then it would help a lot because you see sir that it is filled with air." James laughed; Sirius' face was almost purple because he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"For Goodness Sake, when will you just grow up?" Lily yelled over to there table. Slytherins were cursing them under there breathes to each other; Bellatrix was hissing over to her sister Narcissa something about her cousin.

"Well you see Evans it's not that we are immature its just we have this thing you lack, its called sense of humour." James spat, it was the first time he actually looked angry with Lily. Sirius grinned and this triggered off Mona's attack.

"Don't know why your smirking Black, and personally I wouldn't smile, you look like cats-"

"HEAR HEAR!" Narcissa grinned, and then stopped as she remembered she was agreeing with a Slytherin.

"You wouldn't dare say that to my face close up would you Peters?"

"Oh contraire, I would do so." And with that she walked over to his face and spat in it.

"Enough! Detention, everyone in this class!" There was a knock on the door, Mona walked swiftly back to her bench, grinning maliciously.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but Professor Dumbledore would like to see Theresa." Professor McGonagall said looking at Theresa, a grave look upon her face. Theresa got up and walked with her head o house to the door, her face etched with worry. Silence filled the room and instead of the feeling of anger and laughter it was now filled with gloom.

"I hope she's ok." Sirius said his face pale.

"She will be fine." Lily soothed.

"Brussels." James gloomily said to the portrait.

"Cheer up!" The Fat Lady smiled kindly as she swung open to let them enter.

"Theresa!" They chorused. Theresa sat in the corner her head hanging low and her curls looking limp.

"It's gone, forever." Theresa cried her eyes bloodshot.

"What's gone?"

"My sister."

"You're confusing me!" Katie giggled. Theresa looked evilly to Katie and began crying again.

"Carly, she was attacked and so were mum and dad. Or rather they are now."

"Well we will have to save them then." Sirius said doubtfully.

"We can't."

"Don't speak of that word."

"Come on! Where do you live?"

Sixteen minutes later Sirius had rid people of the room with eight dungbombs and everyone was crowded around the fire, there cloaks on and hoods up.

Mona had a bad feeling about this, something felt wrong, and she looked around the room for what she felt as the last time and with a great reluctance chanted like the others:

"Number 14 Love Lay Place!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember to always keep yourself alive, there is nothing more important then that – Afeni Shakur**

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·Lïv€ ƒ®€€, håv€ ƒüñ, pLå¥ LÕüd,dï€ p®Õüd·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

**Chapter 17 – Fare thee Well**

Mona popped out the fireplace before she was quickly tied up and clamped to a wall.

"That's all of them." A Male said.

"Very good, you may go now, the dark lord will be pleased." A man with a hood and mask said maliciously. The other went over to the fireplace and chanted: " The Cave."

Along the line were the rest of her friends and Sirius. The only person missing out of the marauders was Peter; he was off again, always getting ill recently.

"What do you want?" James sneered from next to Lily.

"We are here for a proposition."

"Where's my family?" Theresa screeched.

"Dead, or they will be if you keep on like that, now then, the Dark Lord would like to make a proposition, in trade for her family, we take one of your lives," He grinned maliciously, Mona looked around, no one would be stupid enough to take there life, but Theresa would lose her family, Dumbledore always said there were things worse then death.

"Take mine." Sirius yelled.

"NO! Take m…mine." Mona said proudly. Lily looked at her as if she was mad, Theresa was to busy crying but Katie looked bored. Sirius turned to look at her, as did James and Remus.

"There is nothing to be afraid of in death and… there is nothing to be scared about you." She told the Death Eater.

"You are not afraid?"

"No, you re a wizard with a wand and a mask, what is so terrifying about that?"

"You are naïve, you are no loss, any last words?"

"Yes I do actually, now untie me." Her heart was racing, the bad feeling in her stomach growled a warning, but she ignored it, he unclamped her but she felt bind to the room, probably so she could not run, her eyes filled with tears she looked at Sirius, nodded at him planted a kiss on his cheek and looked at Lily, "You were my best friend and I will be forever grateful to your kindness." She whispered, hugging her despite the manacles clamped around her. Next to her was James, she nodded at him and wiped a tear away from her eye as she reached Remus. "I love you and I always will Remus." she kissed him on the lips gently and looked at Theresa. "Sorry for giving you the hard shoulder." Theresa shook her head and continued crying. Mona turned to Katie and sighed, she gave her a false smile and looked at the Death Eater. "Now what?"

"You die, but only after a little pain- _crucio_!"

Mona's screams filled the air. "P-_protego_!" Nothing happened.

"Yes it hurts doesn't it? Oh well, your life will be over soon." The Death Eater said cruelly.

"Remember to keep yourself alive, there is nothing more important then that,. Fear is a dark shadow that should not shroud your life… remember me in a good light and do not look back on the b-bad times. K-Kill me now and forever hold the guilt of a young girl's… murder." Mona said calmly, tears streaming down her face and with a last sniff and clap of thunder-

"_Avada Kedvra_!"

Mona saw the flash of green light and she was gone, her lifeless body lay crumpled on the floor, her black hair like a curtain masking her face.

"MONA!" Remus yelled, his eyes full of tears, Theresa wept more.

The Death Eater vanished with a cold laughter and a swish of his cloak.

The manacles dropped to there feet, but Mona's body still laid limp, her face paler then usual and her lips icy cold.

"She's gone, isn't she!" Lily sniffed. Her eyes were now blotchy, as she held Mona's hand, it was white and cold, it flopped lamely down to her side as Lily broke away when James tugged at her sleeve.

"Lily, we have to go." James cried.

"No! I won't leave her." Lily sobbed, her face dripping with her tears. Sirius marched over and picked up Mona's body, her head flopped towards the ground and her legs hung lamely over Sirius' arm. He started crying, his face had gone white.

"She hated me," He broke down; he shook as he walked over to the fireplace.

"No, Mona did not believe in hate, she never hated anyone, she disliked them but never hated them."

Remus sat in a corner, his face a shocking white, and his eyes bloodshot.

"Remus?" James asked his friend.

"Too young and beautiful."

"Yes, but we really must go!" James said pulling Remus.

"She's gone, James. Gone, she didn't deserve to. I should have gone."

"Don't talk like that, come on, the others have gone, Sirius has Mona."

"Mona." Remus wept and then the room was empty.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Send Off. **

"I can't stand this!" Sirius shouted from outside the Gryffindor Common Room, it was the last week before the end of term. Last night had spooked everyone when Sirius had come back with Mona's dead body.

"She's gone." Remus said, his face puffy.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Sirius grimaced pulling out a long chain from his pocket.

"What's that?" James asked frowning.

"Time turner."

"Where did you get it?"

"Slughorns."

"You stole it you mean."

"Borrowed actually, in the detention he borrowed my books o I borrowed his time turner." Sirius grinned.

"Why are you showing it to us?" James said nervously.

"So we can go and get Mona you idiot. Remus you in?"

"Yes."

"NO! I don't think you should be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because it is against the law, we have never done anything that could harm someone nice or done anything against the law."

"Lily's got to you James."

"Are we going or not?" Remus grumbled.

"No."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when everyone starts pointing fingers." Sirius spat throwing the chain to Remus..

"Mona, a excellent student with outstanding grades and many great qualities about her." Dumbledore said sadly over dinner that night, the room was black to support Mona's beliefs and style, the girls sat in a corner, crying. Slytherins attempted to look sad, Hufflepuff and Raveclaw looked glum.

"She fought a brave battle and spoke the wisest words, her death is not to be forgotten in vain but to be remembered as an idol., Mona begun her journey as a witch to be remembered and died a witch to be remembered as an idol, she treated others as her equals and creatures as her friends. She harmed no one that crossed her path."

Lily went to give Sirius a significant look, but faltered when she saw he was not there, come to think of it he hadn't been at lunch or breakfast, infact she hadn't seen him all day, neither Remus, James sat looking sad but also disgusted.

"Where's Remus and Sirius?" she hissed to him.

"Didn't want to come, we had a argument earlier and he didn't want to come, Remus is too much in shock." He spat.

"No need to get annoyed about it." Lily said before looking back at Dumbledore.

"….Many great achievements. Never worried about speaking her mind and never told a lie. It is within this that we make our next steps to the great world and take with it caution and remember the words that Mona told us: 'Never let fear shroud your life,' and 'Remember to keep yourself alive, there is nothing more important then that,' so please raise your glass to Mona, rest in…"

"Peace I hope, it would be horrible to send someone off with uncomfortableness, not that it really helps, coffins look terribly uncomfortable don't they!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – The Return of the Dead? **

Sirius and Remus stood at the door with a platinum blonde girl, she looked very healthy and innocent, Lily was disgusted to see that Sirius was actually grinning. To Lily she looked as thick as a lamppost and not being able to tell a wand from a stick, but what annoyed her more is that she was interrupting Mona's ceremony, Mona's send off, Mona's finale.

"And who are you?" Lily called over to the rude girl with her silly tinkering laugh and her stupid grin.

"Lily? You don't remember me? It hasn't been that long surely?" The girl said grinning.

"Sorry I don't remember bimbo's – I mean, sorry, dumb blondes."

"Lily, please return to your seat, Sirius and Remus, I would have expected better from you and…to what pleasure do we owe meeting-"

"My name is Mona, Mona Peters." She said calmly and coolly as though she often interrupted important events such as this with too immature boys at her side grinning widely.

Dumbledore went white, as did Lily, it had to be some sick joke, and maybe Remus never really loved Mona.

"How extraordinary." Dumbledore whispered audibly.

Lily was reaching boiling point, James looked almost as annoyed as Lily, almost. Theresa must have caught wind of this because she grabbed Lily's cloak. Katie had the familiar glazed look in her eye which she got when she tried to look intelligent but she really didn't' know what anyone was talking about.

"Students, go to your dormitories, you three." Dumbledore pointed at Sirius, Remus and 'Mona'. "And Miss Evans. Will come to my office."

Everyone walked out the hall, Lily sat at her table, blonde Mona walked over grinned at Lily and stuck out her hand.

"I think I can find my own headmaster's office thanks very much." Lily said coolly, giving the intruder, Sirius and Remus her best death stare.

The four followed there Headmaster to his office and found seats.

"Is this seat free?" The intruder asked Lily.

"Yes, and so will this one if you sit there." The intruder looked hurt and went to sit with Remus, she held his hand. Lily went bright red and stormed over to the door.

"Please sit Miss Evans." Professor Dumbledore said calmly from behind his desk. "I understand you are feeling both upset and angry, because of the loss of your dear friend."

Lily burst into ears and went and sat back in her seat next to Sirius. Dumbledore gazed at the intruder, as Lily had gotten used to thinking her as, then turned to Sirius.

"What have you done now?" He said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Went back in time, sir." He grinned again. Lily frowned and tutted.

"And, dare I ask how?"

"Professor Slughorns time turner."

"You burrowed a teacher's time turner? Did you ask?" Sirius looked down to the ground and his shoulders started shaking. "I will take that as a no." Professor Dumbledore grinned. "He has been looking for it for a while now. And what did you do when you went back in time?"

"Well, we sent a letter to the death eater that killed Mona, saying that someone else would perform the deed. I then dressed up as a Death Eater while Remus dressed up as another, because James refused to come with us we were a person short, but we didn't really think that would matter, then when they all came we went through what happened again, only when it was time to kill Mona I waited for the thunder and stunned her instead. Because none of us have seen a killing curse it didn't matter what colour the beam would be. We then apparated with Mona's stunned body –" Sirius said grinning more and more as the tale went on.

"Am I right in saying that you do not have a license?"

"Yes, but I do well in the classes I can apparate, but just incase we did side apparition because Remus has passed. Then we waited I Hogsmede for a while then revived Mona, changed our clothes came to the feast, Mona decided she wanted to change her appearance because she looked bit peaky." Sirius grinned, Remus was looking at Mona who was looking at Lily.

"An extraordinary tale, Lily, if you would like to ask the 'intruder' as you have been thinking her of a question only Mona would know the answer to." Professor Dumbledore said kindly to Lily.

"Who's your favourite muggle singer?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"Tupac Shakur, who can I just say is not dead!" Mona grinned, screwing her nose up and her hair went from Platinum Blonde to jet black, and her make up went back to the black shades.

"MONA!" Lily squealed jumping on Mona and hugging her closely.

"Well, I can't say that what you boys did was legal, but I will do my best to fight the case and obviously a majority of people will be glad to see Mona again, but I must say I am most deeply impressed by your bravery Mona, it was a very noble thing to do for your friend Theresa." Dumbledore smiled over to Mona. "Now then off to bed. Chop chop and don't forget to pack your bags! I am sure everyone is waiting to see the Return of the Dead for themselves!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Homeward Bound**

As the last day entered the Girls Dormitories like a blast of lightening only two girls were awoken by it, the others were already in the Common Room.

"And, I love you!" Mona giggled drunkenly. It was the day after she had returned to Hogwarts and the girls and the Marauders had been drinking deep into the night.

"Mona! Look!" Theresa giggled pointing out the window to an imaginary thing.

"Ahh, it's so pretty! Remus, look!" Mona said hanging out the window.

"Yes, but don't you think you have had enough to drink?" Remus slurred as she took another swig of Fire whisky from her bottle.

"Yes, I'll give it to Sirius he is funnier!"

Sirius was prancing around the room with Theresa over his shoulder, Theresa was screaming with laughter.

"I think you have had enough now!" Peter said, he hadn't touched a bottle all night.

"It isn't over till the fat lady sings." James said from his chair. Lily was giggling stupidly.

"I want to to umm…haha! Haha! I can see…see Uranus!" Katie laughed drunkenly; she was looking through a telescope.

It was time to board the Hogwarts Express again, the group of eight were groaning about there headaches until Remus found a numbing spell. They found a carriage to share and began to start a discussion about there summer, until it turned into a conversation about Cheesecake.

"It's so creamy, and it isn't made out of cheese! When I first heard about it I thought it would taste like mature cheddar!" Katie grinned, filing her nail.

"My cousins transferring!" Mona said out of the blue.

"Cool, what's she like?" Sirius asked intently.

"She's part veela, she went to Beuxbatons and she is a bit of a bimbo!" Mona grinned as Sirius eyes lit up and faltered when Theresa gave him a filthy look.

"She won't be prettier then Theresa!" Sirius grinned and pecked Theresa on the cheek.

"Good boy!" she grinned.

"I want a child." Katie suddenly said.

"Yeah, I would call mine Harry for a boy and Jules for a girl."

"Harry Potter, got a nice ring to it hasn't it." James said wistfully.

"I would never have children with you Potter.

"Never said you would, I just agreed with the name."

Lily went pink and stared out the window as it streamed through the countryside. Remus folded up the _Daily Prophet,_ put his arm round Mona who snuggled up to him.

"Dumbledore is expecting a couple of transfer students form Beuxbatons!" Sirius said thoughtfully, "He told me when I returned Sluggy's time turner."

"Yeah? Adele is coming; she will be going into her 6th year." Mona yawned.

"Adele? I met her haven't I?" Lily asked looking away from the window.

"Yeah we stayed with her one summer."

"Hear we are!" Theresa said abruptly standing up. Mona groaned and reluctantly got up, followed by the others.

"Homeward bound, joy, two months with my darling sister Petunia." Lily spat, grabbing her trunk and walking onto the platform.

"No, only one, you are coming camping with me!" Mona giggled. Theresa was saying a steamy good bye to Sirius, Katie was shooting envious glares at Theresa. Lily waved good bye and walked through the platform. Mona looked at Remus and kissed him passionately before saying good bye and walking through the platform with Theresa and Sirius.

"Thanks, for everything Sirius, sorry I was so hard on you."

"Ah! Mona! Et can't be!"

"Adele!" Mona grinned hugging her cousin, Adele was taller Mona, with long platinum blonde hair, her eyes were bright blue. Theresa, noticing a rival resumed her kissing with Sirius, obviously a reminder of who he was supposed to be dating.

"I 'ope I can meet all your friends through za Summer!" Adele said throatily.

"Oh, definitely!" Mona giggled, "Bye everyone. See you Remus." Mona smiled giving him one last kiss before linking arms with Adele and walking out with Lily and her parents.


	21. A qucik note

A Note to those who read Changes…

Unfortunately, I will not be completing a sequel. I am now currently writing my own thing which I will be sending to publishers. I have already sent an email and they are actually willing to read it!(I was very, very surprised about this. Anyway, yes well I thought I would say sorry for the inconvenience because I have loved reading your reviews.

I wanted to do my own thing, and I actually have a chance with what I am writing right now. So I am very sorry that I have backed out on my word.

Once again,

Very sorry if you wanted to read my sequel but I have decided to move onto my won thing rather then copying others.

Tinkerbell92


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 – Time Passes, Like It Or Not.

Tale as old as time, boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Lily and James Potter wedded and gave birth to a headstrong, educated young boy named Harry Potter – though his is another series of stories. And their love, tragic and passionate, lives on in him despite their untimely death.

Sirius Black met no one, his love for Mona passed and with it he gave up. A doting godfather and an ex-convict, Sirius Black died a tragic death in a duel against his cousin.

Remus and Mona, they got back together for a while but like Mona, their love perished and now Remus is the only true living friend of James Potter. Remus is now trying hard not to make the same mistake and may or may not be with Nymphadora Tonks. (Yay, I want that ship to sail!)

Mona. How do I start? This is the only character whose fate I can truly meddle with.

Mona sat at her desk, head in her hands. Living along for almost a year had taken its toll on her, not one to show her dependence on her family, Mona had decided to move to a more tropical climate, trying to live the high life. It'd been several years since her departure from Hogwarts and, like many others, she'd been astounded with the war. Nearly everyone she cared about was dead. How she hated, no not a strong enough word, loathed, Sirius Black. He'd killed her best friend and her husband. But not their baby, amazing. Now, once again he was at large, terrorising the wizarding community, he had so for about a year and still there was no sign of him.

"Bastard." Mona swore, slamming down her fist.

A knock.

Stepping up from her sitting position, Mona walked over to the door, she checked her reflection in the mirror ('_ooh, girl, you are working those bangs!'_)

The door swung open.

A misty coldness worked its way up her back, her eyes widened and a scream left her mouth. Her fists flew forward and started to scratch, hit and pummel every inch of the weak man before her.

"You bastard, I hate you! HATE you!" She yelled, the man walked into her room, not making any movement to stop the hitting and the scratching. He was filthy, worn and flea bitten.

"I didn't do it." He told her, his voice croaky from lack of using it.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not, I swear."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I didn't do it."

"I kissed you! I hugged you…you hugged her…and him and then you killed them!"

She carried on hitting him, anger rising with each punch. He grabbed her wrist and flung her to the floor like a doll. His face, inches from hers, his breathe hot on her cheek and his eyes showing signs of age and madness, longing for death.

"I didn't do it."

"Have you come to kill me too? Make a little collection of your old school friends?"

"Damn it woman! I didn't kill them, how many times?"

"Evidence proves otherwise, Black."

Her voice calling his name made him shrink slightly, he walked over to the cheap sofa and sat himself on it, his bones clicking as they got used to sudden movements again. Mona sat herself up, staring warily at the stranger, looking for any sign of attack.

"Mona…I saw him, I've met Harry."

"Really? Was it a nice happy reunion?"

"Time hasn't made you any less bitter."

"Time hasn't made you any more mature." She replied, her throat raw. "Why are you here?"

"I need somewhere to stay." He growled, clearly their was no invitation needed. "Buckbeaks outside."

"Who?"

"My hippogriff."

"Oh, very subtle, arriving on a hippogriff."

The tension relaxed between the two, despite all differences they'd had it seemed to pass and as Sirius explained his story Mona listened, intent on knowing the truth. Both of them cursed Peter and Sirius was formally invited to stay the night in her spare room.

Sirius came, Sirius went. Mona laughed, Mona cried, Mona died.

Theresa became an auror, she died on the job.

Katie took a part time job in Hogsmeade, she had a family (two girls and a boy), they moved abroad and now live in the south of France.


End file.
